


Holidays

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade and Mycroft discuss where to go on holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays

Where did you go on holiday, Lestrade thought, with the man who'd been everywhere and mostly hated it? EU countries were out, Mycroft said firmly, and so was the US.

“The CIA would expect assistance with local operations, I'm afraid. In fact anywhere in the Americas is...problematic.”

“Australia?”

“Spiders.”

“Russia?”

“Putin.”

“South Africa?”

“Discussions of rugby. And barbecued ostrich.”

How on earth, Lestrade wondered a little later, did someone become "unwelcome" in Iceland, Japan _and_ Turkey? Then there were the places in which Sherlock might turn up unexpectedly.

“Tibet?” he demanded.

“He spent two years there, claims to have tracked down the Panchen Lama.”

Lestrade was going to suggest Guinea, but he needed to check the atlas, make sure it wasn't the same as Guyana. And then he had an idea.

“There was a book I read as a kid where they choose a place to explore by sticking a pencil in an atlas at random.”

“Doctor Dolittle and Blind Travel,” said Myroft, smiling. “Very well, Greg. You can give it a try.”

***

Lestrade squinted at the pencil point – no he did not need glasses, thank you – and then grinned.

“No CIA or Sherlock, at least,” he said cheerfully, “and if it's good enough for royalty, it's good enough for us. Pack your bags, Mycroft, we're having a week in Bognor.”


End file.
